Adventures of an Unintentional Misfit
by Lyrical.Geniius
Summary: "Forget them, Clare. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things again." -Eli   Happens after All Falls Down Pt.2. EClare and Adam adventures.
1. Chapter One: Four AM

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Degrassi. I wish I did.**

* * *

The events of a couple hours before flashed before my eyes faster than I could possibly imagine. I wanted to pause, rewind, and play back to a time where things weren't as shattered as they were now. My dress from the dance still laid lifeless on me. Things like that didn't seem as important as they once were.

My boyfriend had almost died. The one person that understood me more than anyone else was about to slip from my grasp. I hadn't ever experienced death up close before, but just thinking about him being taken away from me shatters my state of mind.

The clock read four o'clock am. I should have been asleep. But after what had happened I didn't think anyone could sleep.

_Bleep._

My computer flickered on.

**eli-gold49: if our relationship could mean anything, anything at all to you, open your front door.**

My front door? Oh no….

I tip toed down stairs and made sure that I wouldn't wake my parents up. I peeked open the door a little bit and Eli's big green eyes were smiling back at me. He was still wearing his black button from the dance. "Surprise?" He says. He glanced at my wardrobe "So, you couldn't sleep either?"

"Eli. Have you lost your mind? It's.."

"I know I know. I have a watch. I know you probably aren't in a place to talk to me right now. But, I couldn't sleep. And frankly, neither did Adam."

"Adam's here?" I glanced behind him and saw Adam sitting in the passenger seat of Eli's hearse drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Yeah, he is. But Clare, I'm not here just to inform you Adam's in my hearse. The reason I came here is because I have to get away for a while, and I wanted you to come with me. Me and Adam. After what happened I realized I needed to grab life by the horns and see where it takes me. That is at least until school starts up again."

"Eli, I'm going to my Grandma's. Didn't I tell you that a couple of days ago?"

"You're scared." He says to me completely avoiding my question.

He was right. But, I didn't want to admit it to him. "I don't want my parents to get worried."

"You can keep coming up with lame excuses Clare. Just tell me the real reason that you don't want to go, and I guess I'll see you in two weeks."

I searched my mind for a reason not to go that I could sell to him. But I knew nothing could work. I needed to get away, just like him. I wanted to be mad at him so bad. But, when I saw that smirk of his I couldn't even resist.

He grabbed my hand and traced little circles into my palm "Forget them, Clare. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time." I responded. He was Peter Pan, and I was Wendy. I just hoped that the place we would end up at was as great as Neverland.

"How's two weeks sound?" He waits for a responce.

"Splendid." I say in a English accent.

I could see the relief on Eli's face. "That's what I thought you'd say. Now, seeing that you're dressed and all we should head out before the sun comes up."

"Okay, but before I go I have one thing I'd like to do."

"Anything."

"Just wait here." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. My parents needed to know that something horrid hasn't happened to me.

_Hey. When you read this, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand, but I need this. And after everything that has happened between you two I just needed to get away. Don't call Alli. She doesn't know anything. Don't call me. I won't pick up. I'll be back before school starts up again. I love you guys so much. But please don't freak out. _

_Oh, and tell Grandma that I'm sorry. _

_-Clare_

I kissed the photo with whatever lipstick was still lingering on my lips and stuck it to the fridge . Now, I didn't feel guilty for being so spontaneous.

I grabbed a few necessities and stuck them in a bag as quickly as I possibly could. Like Eli said, we needed to head out. I went back to my front door and he stood outside patiently waiting for me.

"So, final decision. Stay, or leave?" He weighed out the situation with his hands.

"Let's just go before I change my mind." I said. A big smile landed on Eli's face and we both headed out to the hearse. Adam was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"DUDE!" Eli yelled in his ear.

Adam jolted up "WHAT ELI! Why do you feel the need to wake me up?"

"Because we now have a new traveler with us, Saint Clare." He said.

"You shouldn't call me that."

"But it suits you so well!." He smirked. "But, let's stop with the flirty banter. We might give Adam the runs again. Now, where to guys?"

"Anywhere but here." I said.

"Ditto." Adam replied.

"Okay, anywhere but here or bust!" He turned on the ignition "But who knows, we might end up some where we weren't even expecting to go."

"Don't pain me with your insightful hoo ha. Let's just get the hell out of here." Adam exclaimed.

"You heard the man. Let's go!" I said.

"Fine, fine! Just let me handle the wheel. I know exactly where we should go."

I started to get a bit frightened. With Eli behind the wheel, who knew where we'd end up? But, I knew if I wanted an adventure I had to be fearless. So, I gave him all the responsibities of the destination and enjoyed the journey.

* * *

**Reviews would surely be wonderful. Tell me what you love, what you hate, and if I should continue, it doesn't matter. I just want feedback :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Gourmet Breakfast

**10 Reviews in one day? AMAZES me. This truely excites me for things to come with this story. Just to let you guys now, I was so amazed when Aradiea said that all the characters were amazingly in character. That's the thing that almost stopped me from writing a Degrassi fanfiction. I didn't know if I could do that. But, thanks for lifting my spirits :)**

* * *

"Oh oh the places we'll go!" Eli happily cruised around downtown Toronto . It amazed me how content he seemed after almost losing his life yesterday. I tried to store that memory deep inside my head so I wouldn't have to deal with it.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._ My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I looked at the phone and scoffed at the caller I.D.

"Is that your parents again?" Eli said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get them off of my tail. They've been calling constantly for an hour now." I could picture them all in my mind pacing back in forth in my living room waiting for my call. It made me extremely guilty.

"But that's basically what you did right Clare?" Adam said.

"Thanks for sugarcoating Adam." I said.

Eli did his signature smirk "I'll handle it. Let me see the phone."

"Am I going to regret this?" I asked.

"You'll see." He grabbed the phone from my grasp and held it up to his ear. "Ummm..Plan B." He hung up on my parents and threw my phone out into the distance. The last I saw of the phone was the remains of it rolling away on the asphalt.

"ELI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? THAT'S MY ONLY PHONE!" I glanced behind me at my now destroyed phone.

"You said you wanted them off of your tail. Don't blame me for actually thinking you wanted them _off your tail_." Eli spotted a McDonalds in the corner and moved into a turn lane. "We don't want anyone interrupting you at your gourmet breakfast wouldn't we? Besides, Plan A just consisted of me trying to reconcile with them. Plan B just seemed more fulfilling."

And Adam's chuckling his ass off in the backseat like everything is just hilarious.

"It's not so damn funny Adam!" I said. That only makes Adam laugh harder. And now Eli's joined him in the fun. Wonderful.

Eli parks the car in the McDonald's parking lot and we all walk in the fast food joint.

Turns out McDonalds is terribly crowded at eight a.m. It takes us about thirty minutes to finally get to a table and start chowing down on our food.

"Why does everyone has to take so damn long to make up their mind?" Adam says getting started on his bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit.

"Well, people are storing food for 2012. Didn't you get the memo? We're just like squirrels." Eli takes a bite of his hash browns.

Suddenly, screamo starts to blare from Eli's pocket. Everyone around us gets whip lash trying to figure out what's going on.

Eli's cheeks turn a pale shade of red "Damn, it's like no one's ever heard screamo before…" He holds the phone up to his ear "Hello?"

"Where the hell is Clare _ELI_!" I heard from the receiver.

Oh crap, somebody knew where to find me.

"No "Hi, how are you?" I thought after I started dating Clare we'd become **telephone buddies** ?" He said.

_Alli?_

"Don't play with me Eli. Her parents have been blowing up my phone. She must be with you." People all around us became more and more nosy. I could feel their eyes burning holes into my head.

"Smart girl. She's right here." He passed the phone to me "It's your bestie."

Of course Alli would be the one to figure out where I am. She's one of the only people who know about Eli and me. "How'd you know where I was?"

"Please, I couldn't reach you on your phone so I knew you'd be with your boy toy."

I glanced over at Eli as he sipped some of his drink. Boy toy? I wouldn't call him that. "Well, I'm here. With him. You aren't going to tell my parents where I am are you?"

"….No. They don't even know I called Eli. Besides, I think you need this vacation. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do okay?"

So that basically rules out...nothing? "Alright. Anything you say."

"I'll be in touch. Have fun!"

"Yeah, I'll try." I hung the phone up and set it on the table.

"I hope Alli isn't too terrified about this little vacation. It's not like we're alone or anything.?" Eli said. Eli took his utencils out of a plastic bag and started on his pancakes. They all were different, but the one that caught my eye was the knife.

_The side view of the situation seemed to mask what was actually happening. I wanted so much to jump right in front of Eli and take the knife for him, but I was too paralyzed in shock. My eyes fixated on the knife in Fitz's hand. The way the light reflects off of it making it shine. Then to Eli, who was taking Fitz seriously for the first time. Just in time for Fitz to get a knife. But for those few seconds I thought the knife had penetrated his heart, a piece of me died inside._

"Day dreaming Clare?" Eli snapped his fingers in front of my vision. I could respond to him, I just stared. He was here with me. No reason to worry. I grabbed his hand in mine eager to feel his pulse. And when I did, I sighed out of relief.

"No, I'm not dreaming." I said.

"Good. But like I said, Alli's a smart girl to know where you are. But, we should get going. We have to look for a hotel so we won't have to live the next two weeks in my hearse."

"And I was so looking forward to that!" I said.

"I see my sarcasm is contagious." He smirked. "But we should get going." Eli scooted out of the booth "Adam, come on!"

"But I'm not done with my hash browns!" Adam said.

"You can eat them in the car, just don't spill anything in there."

"So you'd rather smell dead bodies than potatos?."

"I'd rather stick with what I'm used to. Don't bite the hand that drives you." Eli said.

After a couple of minutes we stumbled upon a little hotel in the middle of a shopping center. It seemed like the perfect place to crash.

We parked the car and headed into the hotel.

Eli walked up to the reception table "Reservations for Elijah Goldsworthy?"

The receptionist searched her computer "Oh! Here it is. Here's your key. Have a great stay!"

"Much thanks." He grabbed the key and heads into an elevator.

Like his little minions, we follow right behind him.

"So, how nice is this room?" Adam asked.

"It's okay. Better than I thought I could get actually." Eli said.

The elevator door opens and we start to search for a hotel room. We end up at room 405. Eli swipes the key and lets Adam and I in.

Eli must have understated everything. The room was completely nicer than I thought. The bathroom looked extravagant and the mirror seemed to travel forever. We had a patio in the back with a glorious view of downtown Toronto. The television was a decent size and the two beds…

Wait, back track. _Two beds?_

**"Eli, where's the missing bed?"**

* * *

**First Degrassi Fanfiction. :) This is starting off slow, but I promise that it'll get juicy. I'd love reviews of any kind. Especially on grammar mistakes, I'm terrible on catching those. Thanks for so much for reading.**


End file.
